Meaning of her Words
by Viator11
Summary: <html><head></head>Eren takes this time of rest to understand the underlying meaning of Mikasa's words.</html>


**This is my first fanfic! So I would really appreciate some reviews :). If not then please enjoy this story. This is an ErenxMikasa story. Feel like I should write more for my first story, but whatever can't think of anything else. Enjoy!**

**Setting: Right after episode 25**

**Rating: K-T**

"I'm glad you came back."

Eren was starting to feel the exhaustion as soon as Mikasa left the room. But the last attempts to enter his dream state was halted, by the words that kept repeating in his head. He did not know why, after the chaotic events that took place in Wall Sina, Mikasa would show an emotion that seemed uncharacteristic. It shouldn't have bothered him, but perhaps it was because of the recent events that he wanted to learn the meaning of her words.

Eventually, all acts of understanding were pointless when his body was starting to shut down, as the food he ate a few minutes ago was starting to do its job. He would have to wait to find an answer.

_**Middle of the Night…**_

With eyes peering open, Eren found himself refreshed and began sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Maaaannnnn, that felt good" he said as he was stretching his arms and legs after sleeping what seemed like days.

"I wonder what everyone is doing…" as soon as he said that the thought of Mikasa's words came to mind. Quickly making his way to the door, a sharp pulsating pain was soon felt at the center of his forehead and on his butt as he fell on the ground.

"Ow! What the…huhh…M-Mikasa?"

"Ah, Eren! I'm so sorry…a-are you ok?" she said as she kneeled beside him on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine…hahaha ." Eren's sudden mood of laughter caught Mikasa off-guard. It would usually be Eren getting angry and her eventually feeling guilty. Mikasa was planning on waiting for him to get angry, but instead risked asking, "Why are you laughing? Its not like you…and you shouldn't be up anyways, its really late; you wo—"

"Relax Mikasa," finishing his laugh with a sigh. "I'm laughing because I was actually going to go look for you…and what do you mean it's not like me to laugh?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized what she meant by that. Anger, revenge, chaos; these are the traits that were distinct about the titan shifter. Laughter, or even happiness for that matter, was not one of them.

"I guess that knock was a lot harder than I thought," he said as stood up.

Mikasa motioned to Eren, "Here…I went out for a few minutes to get a damp towel."

"T-Thanks…" the boy said as he began rubbing his forehead and started to feel the coolnes of the cloth. His eyes then moved towards the door that was still open, and noticed how dark the hallway was. "It really is late isn't it…How long have you been here?" Asking as Mikasa went and closed the door.

"Don't worry about that," Mikasa guided Eren towards the bed, "Go back to bed and rest."

"I have rested enough," Eren stated as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're the one that needs to rest." Mikasa replied, "I'm fine."

Seeing as how Mikasa wasn't planning on falling asleep, Eren decided to ask her the question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Say…what did you mean…when you said you were glad I came back?"

The sudden question widened Mikasa's eyes and began to stutter her words, "W-What…I thought you had forgotten about that by now."

"I almost did…it's actually the reason why I wanted to look for you." Eren was now focusing on Mikasa's face waiting for her response.

Struggling to find her words, Mikasa managed to give Eren her best attempt at a response.

"It means…that you are here…and not somewhere else," She mumbled the last part, but still loud enough for Eren to hear.

"Here…not somewhere else?" Was it really that simple? Eren said in his mind. "I suppose you're right…I wasn't taking by the Military Police this time."

"No…that's not it," said Mikasa. Eren gave a quick response, "What…that I'm not a Titan anymore? That does feel reassuring too."

"That's not it either." Mikasa'a hand began to move towards her scarf, but not reaching their destination just yet.

Eren was now lost, he had trained to fight Titans, not to figure out the underlying meaning of human conversation.

Mikasa continued, "I am happy that you are…" she grabbed on her scarf as she finished her sentence, "alive."

Eren eye's widened. "Oh…" Silence followed, Mikasa pulled her scarf towards her mouth. It was only a few seconds, but seemed like hours to the both of them, who were waiting for the other to say something.

Suddenly, Eren faced Mikasa, "I'm not going to die Mikasa, I can't die, I won't die…not until the Titans are gone from this world."

"But you did die," Mikasa said while bringing her scarf down from her mouth. "I lost you…even though you came back, in that moment…I wanted to give up—"

"What?!" Eren responded aggressively. "What do you mean give up? You were going to let yourself get killed?!" 

It suddenly rang in Mikasa's head that she never told him what happened during his absence in Trost.

"That was before…I realized that I wouldn't be able to remember you if I died…so I didn't give up anymore and fought" Mikasa said. As she started moving away from the bed and turned around to avoid looking at Eren's eyes that were piercing her now broaden back.

"But still, you gave up!" Eren stood up from his bed.

"I told you I didn't" Mikasa voice started to escalate.

"Yeah, you did! Humanity would be screwed if you died!" Eren's voice got louder as Mikasa started to match his volume.

"I didn't! Humanity would be more screwed if you died!" Mikasa said as her eyes closed wishing this argument would end soon; her back still facing Eren's.

"I didn't have my Titan abilities back then! Nobody would have cared if another soldier died!"

"Eren! I would have cared! You are the only important person I have left in this world!"

Silence, like before, only this time it wasn't for a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity. It was as if the clock in the room stopped ticking, the night sky stopped changing colors of the coming dawn. Silence, nothing can be heard. The world around them stopped, waiting for the next moment.

"Important…" Eren soon felt an odd feeling in his chest; a loud pounding that felt like his heart was trying to escape to the outside world.

"Yeah…"Mikasa continued to stare down at her feet, holding her scarf up to her mouth once again, never in the exchange had she turned around to look at him; because if she did it would be too much for her.

Then she felt it; Mikasa felt two arms being wrapped around her stomach. Her shoulder had a new resident as Eren plopped his head on it. She felt his warm breath on her neck, making her entire face turn crimson at the sudden action.

Her body was motionless, her breathing was choppy, and her mind was completely inactive for the moment. The only part of her that was working, albeit working how it should be in this situation, was her heart.

"E-Eren…What a-are you doin—"

"Why do you let me be the only important person in your life…someone like you can easily have other important people…did you already forget about Armin?" Eren said as he closed his eyes, keeping his arms around her, and not letting go until he was satisfied.

"I-I didn't forget about him…and I wouldn't be able to find anyone else…you are all I have left. I would never be able to find someone else like you…" Mikasa soon found the courage to take her hands away from her scarf and onto Eren's arms.

Eren began to mentally laugh in his head. He believed he really did hit his head hard enough; it was the only explanation he could think for his sudden change in nature.

Mikasa's confidence continued to grow; she moved her body as she turned herself around to face Eren. However, she could still not bring her face up to meet his.

"You should get some sleep," said Eren.

"I told you I'm fin—whoa! E-Eren" Mikasa soon found herself being picked up by Eren. His right hand being cupped around her shoulder as his left was hoisting her legs away from the floor.

Eren walked towards the bed and gently laid her down. "I won't go anywhere…I'll stay with you, rest Mikasa…" Eren said as he started to cover her with the blankets.

Mikasa wanted to resist but her body was starting to succumb to drowsiness. The combination of his warm bed and Eren's hand being placed on top of his was enough for her to feel it. Her eyelids began to match the horizon as the sun was beginning to pear from its long slumber. The darkness began to fade away, leaving the once eerie sky open to the rays of the first light.

"E-Eren…do-on't…go…" was all the left Mikasa's mouth as her body finally accepted defeat.

"Like I said…I'm not going anywhere…" Eren said as he began to motion himself towards the sleepy oriental girl.

**Sorry about ending it there, but I kind of wanted it to be a reader's choice of what happens next; I guess. Anyways, thanks for reading; would really appreciate reviews(and constructive criticism)! I will write more with different AU's and bring in other characters. They will mostly be Eren/Mikasa stories, but I think I can change it up a bit later. Who knows lol. BTW if you got a story I will gladly read and reviews yours; give and take you know? **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
